The field of the disclosure relates generally to social networking, and more specifically, to methods and systems for providing real-time information regarding objects in a network.
At least some known information systems provide data regarding connections and relationships between people and/or other entities in a particular setting or environment. Such systems may illustrate the connections and relationships as a social network. However, such social networks may include data that is obsolete and/or static in nature.
In addition, at least some known social networks may not reconcile data regarding the people and/or entities in the network and the connections or relationships between the people and/or entities. For example, certain sources of information used to construct the social network may provide incorrect information, either deliberately or inadvertently. Accordingly, such social networks may contain inaccurate information, thus causing decision makers using the social network to make faulty decisions based on the inaccurate information.